My Love
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: One shot. Another one of my stories based on the 3rd movie. After the battle with Takemaru Inuyasha was killed and Kagome mourned over her dead lover, Sesshoumaru takes the girl with him as Naraku has returned and wishes her as his bride. It shows a lot o


Summary: One shot. Another one of my stories based on the 3rd movie. After the battle with Takemaru Inuyasha was killed and Kagome mourned over her dead lover, Sesshoumaru takes the girl with him as Naraku has returned and wishes her as his bride. It shows a lot of confusing things can happen through grief, surprisingly it brings love

**My Love**

Kagome ran through the battle field where Inuyasha had just been stabbed in the heart by Takemaru, luckily he and Sesshoumaru managed to kill the creep before Inuyasha fell to the ground; Kagome ran to his side and took his hand in hers "Inuyasha hang on" She cried "Please..." He looked to her and smiled weakly

"Kagome...you're the last face I want to see" He whispered "I'll miss you"

"Don't talk like that" She breathed "I love you too much to lose you Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru watched the conversation between the two and listened to his brother's dying words "Inuyasha, don't leave me"

"I love you..." With his lasts breaths he died telling her his feelings for her

"NO INUYASHA" She screamed. Sango and Miroku ran to her side; Kagome caught sight of Sesshoumaru. She got up ran to him and gripped his kimono "Sesshoumaru, please revive Inuyasha" He stared down at her "I will do anything"

"He was killed by the sword Sounga, if anyone is killed with that sword they cannot be revived by Tensaiga" Kagome shook her head and her tears increased

"No" She fell to her knees before him until she heard snickering; she turned to her left to find Naraku "Naraku, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you wench" He grinned "Give me a child with youkai and miko powers"

"Just because I just lost Inuyasha doesn't mean I'll run away with you" She snapped "I refuse to come with you"

"I wasn't asking wench" Naraku growled "You will come with me" He charged towards her when Sesshoumaru stood in the way and knocked him back "Why are you protecting her?"

"Because you want her" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally "It's is disgusting what you want her for as well" Naraku growled low and hovered in the air

"I'll get her Sesshoumaru" He then disappeared. Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to her feet and turned to her friends

"I'm taking the girl" Sango and Miroku armed themselves "You know I would kill you so don't bother"

"Let me go Sesshoumaru" Kagome struggled still crying "I don't want to travel with the very person who Inuyasha hated" She screamed. He knocked her unconscious and threw her over his shoulder

"I could kill her to keep her away from Naraku but instead I will look after her" He said to Sango and Miroku "This is a vendetta for Inuyasha" He then turned from them and left the area with Rin, Jaken and AhUn following. It had soon turned dark and Sesshoumaru decided to stop by a nearby hot spring; he left the group in the campsite whilst he carried Kagome over to the spring. He laid her beside it and threw some water on her face; she jumped up and coughed "You're finally awake"

"Where am I?" She found herself in a forest by a hot spring with Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her; she may have got the wrong idea "Why am I here? By a hot spring with you"

"Don't flatter yourself miko" Sesshoumaru said "You're not my type"

"Why did you take me?"

"If Naraku had you bear his child I would have to kill that thing too; just be grateful I didn't choose to kill you instead"

"You might as well, I don't want to live without Inuyasha" She sunk into tears once again seeking comfort but didn't receive it; she then stood and so did Sesshoumaru "I refuse to stay with a heartless person like you" She spat "I'm leaving" She was about to run when he grabbed her and pinned her to a tree

"Be a good miko and behave otherwise you will be in more pain that you should be" He squeezed her wrists which caused her to whelp "Have I made myself clear girl?"

"Yes" She hissed "But I am not going to be your servant or bitch"

"I have more worthy people to do that" He then threw her on the floor and watched her sit up "Bathe, you reek of blood and Inuyasha"

"I will not bathe with you here"

"I will not leave either you may try to escape again"

"Well I won't bath then" She folded her arms

"You will" He pulled her up and dragged her over to lean over the spring "Remove your clothes or I will rip them off you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Is that a challenge?" He then pulled her back slightly from the spring and ripped her skirt off; she gasped "Now do you believe me?"

"You vile monster" Kagome growled

"I will continue or do you wish to take over?" She struggled to get free of his grip but just caused him to grip tighter "Well miko"

"Fine" She subdued "But you leave until I get into the spring"

"You will run"

"With no skirt"

"You wear revealing clothes anyway that shouldn't bother you" She turned to him and was about to slap him when he caught her wrists "Don't even think about it" He saw she was filling up with anger but didn't care "Now remove the rest" He pushed her over to the spring where she turned her back to him and hesitated _'Should I really remove my top? What right does he have anyway?' _She thought. She finally gave in and pulled her top off and threw it on the floor, then she kicked off her shoes and socks all that was left was her bra and knickers

"I'm not taking these off with you here" She said. For the past few minutes he was lost in thought at the way her figure was, she looked like a celestial being; he was pulled out of his trance when she began to speak

"Then you will bathe in them"

"They're the only pair I got left, my pack is where Sango and Miroku are" She said "And I am not taking them off with you here"

"I don't care what you do as long as you get in the water, if you don't hurry up I will throw you in there myself" She knew he would too

"Then could you at least no look" She asked turning slightly

"I haven't been looking for the past few minutes" He lied

"Fine" She then reached behind herself and tried to unhook her bra, she was so nervous about Sesshoumaru watching her she couldn't stop her hands from shaking; he could hear her huffing and smirked

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just having a little problem with my bra that's all" It was just refusing to unclip, and then she remembered what bra this was. It was the one that she could never undo and always asked Sango to do it for her "Damn it" She cursed

"Today miko"

"I'm trying" She snapped "This stupid thing just won't undo" She then stiffened when she heard Sesshoumaru get up and walk over to her; she felt him touch her bra and shivered "W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He then unhooked the clip and released it, it fell of her before she had a chance to catch it "Now hurry up" She heard him walk back and as he did so she quickly removed her underwear and slipped into the water "Finally" She frowned at him "Hurry up and wash it is mating season and some demons may want to look"

"I know I can see one now" She answered. He walked over to her, kneeled by the spring and grabbed her arm

"Watch your mouth miko and if I wanted anything from you I would have gotten it now" He then squeezed her arm "You've had long enough, get out" He then dragged her out of the water where she tried to cover herself; she saw him take his outer kimono off and jumped

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" He walked up behind her and threw the outer kimono over her shoulders

"Wrap yourself in that and tie it up" She put on her bra and knickers and managed to wrap the kimono and looked at the tie confused "You really are stupid" He then snatched the ties from her, pulled her roughly to him and tied the kimono "Was that really hard?" She looked at the ground like a child would when it had been scolded "Grab your clothes" She did as ordered and he pulled her back to the campsite; when they arrived Rin was already asleep and Jaken was waiting patiently for his master's return

"Lord Sesshoumaru" The imp cheered "You have returned" Sesshoumaru ignored his retainer and pulled Kagome to sit by a tree where he left her; he then put up a barrier so that she could leave the site

"You can walk freely but you will not be able to leave" He then leaned against the tree beside her, closed his eyes and sensed for any disruptions around them. Kagome pulled her shoes and socks on and gazed up at the stars _'Inuyasha...' _She thought. She remembered when they used to star gaze together and would end up falling asleep on each other; she let hot tears stream down her face but didn't make a noise. Sesshoumaru smelled them and opened his eyes; he gazed down at the girl beside him and watched how she continued weep "Miko" As soon as he called her head shot up and she wiped her tears

"What"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because" She snapped "I lost the man I loved today and I am stuck with someone who doesn't even know the word love" Jaken gapped at the way she spoke to his Lord "I hate you"

"Feelings mutual" She then punched the ground annoyed with his attitude

"You have no consideration for someone's feelings" She folded her arms and crossed her legs; Sesshoumaru thought she looked quite amusing and cute. Soon Kagome's anger turned to tiredness and she drifted off to dream land...the next morning she awoke to two big brown orbs staring at her

"Hello Kagome" Kagome smiled tiredly and sat up

"Good morning Rin" She then stood and stretched; she looked around and found that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen "Where did..." She trailed off when she sensed a demon come up behind her and pounced on her "Rin run" The little girl did as ordered and ran through the trees in search of Sesshoumaru; the demon on Kagome was trying to rip off her clothes in utter lust

"Let me go" Kagome cried. But the demon continued to rip at her clothes, when he managed to pull open her top he stared at her body; the only things covering her was her bra and knickers. He was about to rip them off when she dug her nails into his arms

"Wench" He sliced across her chest and across her thighs "You will learn whose the boss" He continued to slash her when Sesshoumaru ran through the trees and sliced the demon to pieces; Kagome lay shaken up on the ground and shivering. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and kneeled beside the miko

"Did he manage to mate you?" She shook her head and he pulled her up, as he did so she wrapped what was left of the kimono around her body

"Where's Rin"

"I sent her, Jaken and AhUn to get you more clothes" He was about to reach for her kimono when she flinched "I will not try anything miko" He pulled the kimono open to reveal her beautiful figure tainted with scrapes and blood "I shall clean your wounds in the hot spring"

"No" Kagome protested "Just leave me be please" She pleaded

"You will bleed to death, I will not allow that as long as you are under my care" He then lifted her bridal style and carried her over to the spring. He removed his pelt, armour and top and pulled what was left of her kimono off; when she saw how well built he was she couldn't help but stare in amazement. He then lifted her again and carried her into the spring; he leaned against the side and sat her on his lap, luckily the water went as far as he breasts when she was on his lap. As soon as she was in the water the blood she had shed was running with the water "You were injured badly, remove the rest of you clothing so I can inspect you better" She removed her underwear and threw it on the grass, he then unclipped her bra and set it on the grass; she began to move a lot to keep her balance when he pulled her back to rest on his chest "Relax miko, if you move too much you will bleed more"

"The spring won't heal my wounds anyway"

"No I will"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Inuyasha never healed you before?" She shook her head "A dog demon's saliva can heal any wound and not leave a mark"

"But you would have to lick me" She blushed and wrapped her arms over her body "I don't want you to"

"You will bleed to death you have no choice" Before she could protest he began to lick one of the slashes on her shoulder which caused her to stifle a moan; he felt her muscles relax against him as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. He liked how she fit into him even though he shouldn't and his hands began to roam around her body; this time she let the moan leave her mouth as she moved his hands around her body with her own. He then turned her to him and put one of her legs either side of his waist; he then began to lick the wound just above her left breast.

"Sessh...Sesshoumaru" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled herself closer; it was mating season and they both needed something. She needed to free herself of her grief over Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru needed to be free of his duties and stress; they knew what they were doing was wrong and hardly knew each other but in this season it didn't matter.

"Stand" He whispered. She did as ordered and he licked the wounds on her stomach, she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer

"Oh..." She breathed. She felt him stop and looked down at her stomach to reveal no scrapes; she then saw him lean further down and licked the gash on her thigh "Don't...stop" She whispered as her legs began to buckle. He finished licking her wound and looked up at her flushed face

"You are healed" He said. He then felt her hands fall onto his shoulders and push him back against the rocks of the springs, she then leaned down and kissed him on the lips; her first ever kiss and it was with the man she detested or so she thought. He deepened the kiss and pulled her down onto his lap "Miko..." He breathed

"Kagome" She whispered in his ears "My name is Kagome" He closed his eyes and let her hands trail around his body

"Kagome..." Her hands then rested on the rim of his trousers, she was about to pull them down when they heard shouting

"Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru" It was Jaken. Sesshoumaru growled low and Kagome frowned

"Put your underwear back on and wait here" She then got off him, slid out of the spring and did as he said; he then put his top and armour back on but left his pelt by her "Wrap up in that whilst I get your clothes" She nodded and he went into the campsite

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where were you?"

"Cleaning the girl's wounds" Jaken knew how they did that and gapped "Did you get the clothes?"

"Yes milord" He handed Sesshoumaru the new clothes along with clean underwear

"Stay here and look after Rin, I may be a while" He then went back to Kagome and sat beside her "You will wear these" She was about to reach for them when he put them beside him and pulled her onto his lap; he pulled off her underwear and replaced it with a new pair which made her blush

"I can do it myself"

"It took you forever to get undressed last night it could only take longer for you to change" He then grabbed a halter neck and slipped it on her, it hugged her body and fit perfectly; he then grabbed a skirt and pulled it up her smooth legs to rest on her waist. He then leaned his head in the crook of her neck and nipped at it, she moaned and pulled his arms to rest around her waist

"I can tell" She moaned "You haven't been pleasured in a long while; I thought you would have women throwing themselves at your feet"

"I do have that" He licked her ear and sucked on it "But I don't want some whore, you never know who they have slept with before you" She then turned in his arms, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down with her "Kagome..." He breathed as she nipped at his neck and assaulted his body "I don't even know what we are doing?"

"Neither do I" She said as she stopped, he lay over her and just gazed at her. "I despise you so much and you feel the same about me but I just can't enough of you; I feel guilty for Inuyasha but I don't care at this moment. What is happening?"

"It's mating season" He said as he licked her partially exposed chest "You get an attraction with anyone"

"So after this..." She began as she wrapped her arms around his neck "...We will regret it dearly and most probably feel like idiots"

"We're only kissing and touching" He said casually "It is not as if we are having sex"

"I guess you are right" She then arched her back when he started slithering his hands up her sides _'And to think I will hate myself for this tomorrow' _Soon they agreed enough was enough and returned to camp to retire for the night. The next morning Kagome woke to find Jaken staring at her angrily "Hi Jaken..."

"Wench, Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to hurry and get ready we are leaving in 15 minutes" The imp waddled off and Kagome gave a big stretch, she felt refreshed and pleased this morning until she remembered last night _'Did I really think and feel like that?' _She thought _'I regret it but feel pleased about it, argh stop thinking like that Kagome this is the very person whom you and Inuyasha hated' _she then stood and walked over to Rin who was sitting on AhUn

"Hey Rin"

"Hi Kagome" Rin smiled "Did that nasty demon hurt you bad yesterday?"

"Well I wasn't that great" Kagome smiled "But Lord Sesshoumaru healed me"

"How" As Rin asked this Sesshoumaru walked in

"Magic" Kagome said trying to avoid Sesshoumaru's gaze

"We're going" Sesshoumaru ordered and everybody was off

"Where are we headed Milord?" Jaken asked but there was no reply, Kagome walked beside AhUn and looked around

"Where are we?" She asked scratching her head

"I thought you would know miko" Jaken snorted "Some miko you are; we are in the eastern lands"

"Oh, thanks imp" Rin laughed at her comment and Jaken started shooting his mouth off

"Watch your mouth wench, I am a demon and I will destroy you"

"Really, cause I'm like 3 times the size of you" Kagome laughed "You're not exactly strong are you? We humans are stronger and you think of us as weak"

"Humans are weak through their emotions"

"Excuse me, emotions make you stronger"

"Well it didn't work with you did it? You lost that half breed and have barely stopped crying since you got here"

"That's enough Jaken" Sesshoumaru snapped as he turned to the imp "Don't use her loss against her, don't forget the person she lost was my half brother" He then turned back and carried on walking

"Ooo someone got a row" Rin laughed "Naughty Master Jaken" The girls giggled. Kagome then stared at Sesshoumaru's form _'I wonder if he is affected by Inuyasha's death too' _They stopped later for a rest as Rin was starting to get hungry; they were at a lake where Rin went to fish for some food whilst Sesshoumaru sent Jaken off to get some fire wood to cook the food. Kagome stood near Sesshoumaru still avoiding his gaze by looking at the grass; she wanted to break the awkward silence and did so when she had the chance

"Umm Sesshoumaru...thanks for the new clothes" She blushed "And thanks for saving me and healing my wounds even after how I have been acting over the past two days" She finally met his gaze and gave him a small but sweet smile; he gave her a nod and walked over to her

"Do you remember last night?" She nodded shyly "Do you feel guilty"

"My feelings are all over the place" She answered truthfully "One second I feel terrible the next I feel...aroused" His hand went to her cheek and he gently pushed her against a tree

"Then we will have to sort your feelings out" He whispered huskily as his eyes stayed on her lips "Tonight" He then released her as Rin ran up to her

"Kagome, can you help me catch some fish?" The little girl asked innocently

"Of course Rin" Kagome smiled. She took the girl's hand and wandered down to the lake; when they were catching the fish they couldn't stop laughing every time somebody either caught a fish or slipped out of their hands or brag about catching a fish and falling into the late – Kagome did that a lot. They managed to catch a fish each and gave them to Jaken to cook; they then sat under a tree next to Sesshoumaru. Rin then get bored and went to pick some flowers whilst Kagome lay under the tree trying to dry off; Sesshoumaru noticed how relaxed she looked and wondered how on earth could she be like that after losing someone she loved and staying in a place she didn't want to be. She sensed Sesshoumaru's eyes on her but didn't meet his gaze, she kept her eyes closed and lifted her top slightly so that the sun could dry it. "Awe, it's nice to relax once in a while" She thought out loud

"How can you be so relaxed after you lost a loved one?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I am in pain" She said "But I try not to think about it I just keep telling myself he is safe and is waiting for me" She smiled "I'll be with him someday" He saw a tear fall from her closed eyes

"You're a very selfless girl" He said "Do you ever do anything for you or just others?"

"I just think of my friends first that's all, I didn't want to leave so that I could helping them through the grieving"

"Even though you're the one who is suffering the most" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes and smiled

"You remind me of him" She stood up, walked over to him and stood really close in front of him "Your eyes they are exactly like his, one moment they are full of anger and hate and next they are soft and welcoming"

"I am not Inuyasha" He said as he realized she was starting to confuse him with his brother "We may share the same eyes and blood but that's about it"

"I know" She smiled sadly "Pity though, I bet you look really cute with dog ears" She giggled, she then found herself leaning closer into him and keeping her eyes on his lips "Do you share the same kiss?" She was about to catch his lips when he caught her wrists

"Stop trying to make me Inuyasha miko" He warned "Remember, I am the very demon you detest" He then released her wrists and she began to fill up

"I'm sorry" If he could he would have gone eye wide at her, she was apologizing to him; two days ago she couldn't stand to say anything to him. "Forgive me" As one tear fell from her face her wiped it away with his thumb; he then leaned down and gently brushed his lips with her own. He then released her when he heard Jaken shout

"Woman Rin, your fish is ready"

"I'm coming" Kagome snapped still gazing at Sesshoumaru through lust filled eyes, she leaned up into his ears and whispered "I hope we can continue this" She then walked over to Jaken and took her fish. When the girls had finished eating Sesshoumaru had the group travelling again; Kagome was pondering over Inuyasha beside Sesshoumaru when a very important subject popped into her head "What will happen to Tetsusaiga?"

"Most probably buried with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said calmly

"Would you get it from his grave?"

"I wouldn't stoop so low as to disturb my brother's resting place to obtain something I desired" Kagome smiled at his answer played with the daisy chain around her neck that Rin had given her before they left earlier; as they travelled forward Rin caught site of a glorious field overflowing with flowers and sakura trees

"Awe it's so pretty" Rin squealed "I want to pick flower" She sulked

"Rin, we will be passing through the field now you may get what you want then" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin smiled happily "Oh Kagome, what's your favourite flower?"

"Umm I think it would be a mixture of red and white roses" Kagome mused "Flowers of love" As they walked through the field Rin jumped off AhUn and went on the hunt for flowers, she ran back to Kagome with something in her hand

"Here you go Kagome, you're favourite" Rin then handed Kagome a bouquet of red and white roses"

"Awe Rin, they're beautiful thank you" She hugged the infant who then ran off to find more flowers. Kagome picked out one of the white roses and fixed it into her hair; when Sesshoumaru called Rin back Kagome put a red rose in the infant's hair too

"Kagome, do you want me to hold the rest for you since I'm sitting on AhUn?"

"Umm ok" She handed Rin the spray of flowers but kept the rose in her hair; it was beginning to turn dark and Sesshoumaru still couldn't find a suitable place to camp. Rin had fallen asleep on AhUn's back and he could tell Kagome was struggling to stay awake as she was staggering; he then came upon a cave which was abandoned and would be suitable to rest in.

"Jaken, look after Rin and AhUn" Sesshoumaru ordered. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her off into the trees; he stopped by a waterfall and sat Kagome near it. He went on his knees beside her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back and turned away

"I'm too tired" She moaned "I need sleep" She then lay on the grass and tugged his sleeve "You can have your fun with me but don't expect me to move anytime soon" Sesshoumaru nodded and lay beside her

"Maybe I will help you sleep" He then leaned over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, he then started to kiss down her as she drifted off and moaned; he then began to nip at her neck and let his hands roam over her body when he heard her whisper one name that he didn't wish to hear

"Oh...Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru shot his head up and stared at her, she realized what she said and covered her mouth; he got off her and lay beside her. "I'm sorry" She leaned slightly over him "It just slipped out; I know you're not him" He let his annoyed gaze meet her sorrowed ones and sighed.

"It is fine" He stated simply "I know you're only doing this out of grief"

"I don't know why I am doing this" She said as she rested her head on his chest "Mating season has passed but I feel secure when I am in your arms" She then leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, he let his arms slip slowly around her small waist and let her trace kisses against his jaw line, he let out a moan as Kagome kissed his neck "Sesshoumaru"

"Hmm"

"Why do you do this with me?"

"I don't know" He pondered "It just feels comfortable" He felt her smile against his neck as he rubbed her back

"Sesshoumaru" She started "Take me" He knew what she meant and was surprised when she asked of it "I need release" He then slowly flipped her on her back and kissed her roughly on the lips as his hands pulled off her top "Oh...Sesshoumaru" She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back as he trailed butterfly kisses across her stomach

"Are you sure you want this?" She then pushed him up slightly, unbuckled his armour, threw his pelt and pulled off his top "I take that as a yes" She then pushed him on his back and kissed all around his muscular body "Ah...Kagome..." He moaned her name as he unclipped her bra and threw it off; she straddled his hips and admired his well built chest

"You're very handsome" She grinned as she untied his obi "I wonder what's under here" She was about to pull down his trousers when he pulled her down and met her lips once again

"You're very beautiful" He whispered into her ear as he pulled off her skirt and threw it to the side, she was about to pull the rose out of her hair when he caught her hand "Keep it in" She gave him a nod and helped him slip out of his trousers and underwear, the only thing stopping them from becoming one was her underwear "You should give up on wearing these, you have them taken off you every night" He then yanked them off and rolled over on top of her, he could tell she was very nervous and possibly scared "Are you ready?" She kissed his lips and let her hands slip up his arms

"Take care of me" She whispered breathlessly

"You know I will, trust me" She never thought she could trust anyone again not even Inuyasha when he ran off with Kikyo but she gave him hers tonight as he gave her his, he then entered her and it began. He was gentle with her at first because he knew she had never done this before, he slowly pleasured her as she kept firm grip of his arms and crying out in pleasure

"S-Sesshoumaru" The more she cried his name the faster and harder he got, he could tell she was reaching her release and wasn't far either; she finally came but he had to thrust a few more times before also cum. When he finished he slowly pulled out of her and fell beside her, they were both panting and breathing fast "Thanks" She whispered as she leaned up and rested on his chest "You were great"

"I have been told" He smirked as he kissed her forehead and gazed up at the stars

"Sesshoumaru" He gave her nod to show he was listening "I know I was with you then not Inuyasha and I loved it" He gave her a squeeze and wrapped his arms around her "Am I pregnant?"

"It is too early to tell" He whispered as he sat up with her in his arms "Just to let you know you are the best I have ever been with" She blushed over the flattery "Get dressed, Rin and Jaken will get worried

"Ok" By now he was dressed and so was Kagome but she was missing one thing "Now where did you throw my knickers?" She turned to him to find him holding them in his hands "May I have them back?"

"If you come and get them" He teased. She sat on his waist as he lay down, grabbed her underwear and kissed him sweetly on the lips "I think we shall continue this tomorrow night"

"I agree" She smiled as she got off him and slipped on her underwear "Shall we return?"

"Yes" He then slithered his arm around her waist and walked back to the cave; when they arrived Rin ran to Kagome whilst Jaken ran to his Lord

"Lord Sesshoumaru, were you attacked?" He said motioning to the untidiness of Sesshoumaru's clothes

"No Jaken" Sesshoumaru then pushed past the imp and sat against the wall whilst Kagome had to deal with the restless infant

"Kagome, what took you so long? I was scared you had been grabbed again" Rin started to fill up

"Awe, I'm ok Rin" Kagome reassured "As long as I am with Lord Sesshoumaru I am safe" She then kissed Rin's forehead and lay her to rest on AhUn, as soon as the infant drifted off to sleep Kagome walked over and sat beside Sesshoumaru. She saw Jaken glaring at her and grinned evilly "You got something to say Jaken?" The imp shook his head as his lord was watching "Good" Her arm then draped lazily on Sesshoumaru's leg which made Jaken gap; she then drew circles on his leg with her fingers and sighed "Gosh I am so tired, what happened to all of my energy" She then looked up at Sesshoumaru who was just watching her amused "Oh yea I remember" She giggled. She then jumped up onto her knees and leaned into his ear "Can you hold me?" She whispered innocently

"Yes" He turned his face to hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, as she snuggled up close to him he draped his arms tiredly around her all the while Jaken just sat there and gapped at his master's behaviour; Kagome knew the imp was in love with his lord which made her want to heave and grin. She knew he would never have him as she already had him to her; to annoy the imp Kagome straddled Sesshoumaru's hips and kissed him passionately on the lips "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know" Kagome then left his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist "Sesshoumaru, are we going to keep travelling until we find Naraku?"

"Yes" He answered bluntly whilst tightening his grip on her "When Naraku is dead you can return to your friends" Kagome pondered what he just said

"What if I didn't want to return to them? What if I wanted to stay here?"

"Why would you want to stay here?" He asked whilst letting his gaze fall on her "What is your purpose?"

"Rin needs me" She said as she left his gaze "I doubt you or the imp wants to tell her about puberty or where children come from" She smiled when Jaken looked sick "I thought not" She giggled as she looked up at him again

"Is there any other reason?" He asked as he squeezed her closer to him

"There may be other reasons" She grinned evilly as she kissed him tenderly, she slid her tongue on his lips asking for entrance he replied by opening his mouth and slid his own into her mouth; when she let out a moan she wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped at his bottom lips causing it to bleed. They then pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder until Jaken screamed

"Milord, your lip is bleeding" Kagome looked up at his lip and pulled him into another kiss whilst licking the blood off

"I can't see any blood" Kagome said as she turned back to Jaken "And stop staring it's off putting" He was about to comment until Sesshoumaru shot him a death glare saying 'obey', obviously he did and turned away "I'm going to sleep now, I've had an exhausting night" He gave her a nod and she cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke in Sesshoumaru's arms and smiled as she remembered last night's events, she kept her eyes closed and snuggled up closer to his chest. She shivered from the cold breeze and felt two strong arms wrap protectively around her "Good morning milord" She whispered

"Hmm" He grunted as he kissed her forehead "Get up I smell Naraku's scent nearing" She gave a nod and pulled herself up out of his arms and stood, she gave a stretch as he stood and turned to Jaken "Jaken, protect Rin" He then lifted Kagome bridal style and flew in the direction of the scent; when they landed they saw Naraku standing and grinning evilly at the couple with Kagura standing beside him "Naraku"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my insects have told me of your affairs with the miko…I find it sweet. I mean following in daddy's footprints" Sesshoumaru growled and charged at Naraku and their fight broke out. Kagura turned to Kagome and grinned

"I'm bored so I'll kill you and take the jewel shards you have" Kagura then jumped into the air "Dance of the Blades" She yelled as her attack flew towards a defenceless Kagome "DIE" Kagome covered her face and screamed as blades flew towards her

"HIRAKOTSU" Sango's weapon flew in front of Kagome and knocked the attack back into Kagura, Kagome looked up to find Sango, Miroku and Kirara land in front of her "Are you ok Kagome?"

"I am now that you're here" She smiled

"Stay behind us Kagome" Miroku ordered "We will deal with Kagura"

Sesshoumaru saw the attack come flying toward Kagome but was caught up in Naraku's attack to save her; he was relieved when her friends showed up and saved her. He stabbed Naraku in the heart that howled in pain but wouldn't die "You are a fool if you think just that will kill me" As he said this Kagome's Miko powers flew around Sesshoumaru's sword and into his body "WHAT NOOOO" His body then blew into pieces. Sango and Miroku stopped their fight when this happened and Kagura ran away; Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him passionately on the lips

"You did it" She smiled

"Not by myself" Kagome then looked behind Sesshoumaru to see Inuyasha's soul standing there and grinning

"Sesshoumaru, look after her; I'm happy for you Kags" Inuyasha then disappeared and Kagome let one last tear fall for her lost lover

"Thank you Inuyasha" She then took Sesshoumaru's hands and hugged him "A lot can happen in a week" She joked. Sango, Miroku and Kirara came running to them and Kagome embraced them "Thanks for being here guys"

"Anytime" Sango smiled "What happened to the jewel?"

"When I sent my powers into Naraku I destroyed the jewel too" Kagome replied "I am going to stay with Sesshoumaru from now on, are you angry?" They shook their heads and said their farewells; Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled "So where to now?"

"I think the palace; we need to get you settled into your new home"

"Can't wait"

THE END


End file.
